Twenty-Third Session
NOTE: Sessions 21 and 22 are not recorded in this wiki due to being 'fuzzy continuity' episodes revolving around IC meta-sessions of Castles & Chimeras run by Celia and then Max. After the winter holidays and a meta-roleplay digression, it's time to return to the regular plot. The session begins with the party finalizing their plan and preparing to split into two teams after triumphing against the attack on their camp. Team one (Alice, Fin, Sol, and Talith) will go on ahead to Thracien, tell Ayleen that the rest of the group was killed in the ambush and that Ishaq has been captured, and also collect the bounty on Verdun, as well as arranging for some extra diamonds for Celia's use at a pick-up point. Team two (the rest of the cast) will pose as their defeated enemies along with Uthrah and 'turn in' Ishaq to Ayleen, in an attempt to get her gloating and incriminate herself: a sting operation against the corrupt Mayor of Thracien. Before the party splits, Sol pulls Team Two aside and solemnly asks Celia to cast Zone of Truth on them. Everyone submits to the spell. Sol then reminds them that all three of their guards could be killed if this goes wrong, stressing that the all need to take this mission seriously. Max points out that they have all been in danger since they met Ayleen Tua, and questions why the guards are going so far out on a limb to defy a Crown official. Raul says that 'nothing we do matters' because of her- in effect, that Ayleen's corruption undermines and hollows everything they serve and believe in. And then, Sol says that he will DESTROY THE PARTY'S ANKLETS, effectively freeing them from the Crown's control. In return, he asks for a vow that the convicts will all return to the guards' custody after this mission, as the guards will be executed if their treason is revealed or their charges escape. Everyone vows, including Alana, who is now bound by at least three vows to three different authorities. Sol then neutralizes the Command Anklets, at the cost of inflicting wounds upon himself. They are still attached and seemingly functional, but have been rendered harmless. Ishaq then uses his feat to give an Inspiring Speech, giving everyone in Team Two 12 temporary hit points. After a quick and uneventful journey to the outskirts of Thracien, final preparations begin. Ishaq gives Max 25 gold before they enter the city, as part of their bargain for Max's personal protection. Markoris poses as Phineas (Talithcide) and Celia used her ink as hair gel to help Alana pose as Sword Lady in her armour (Azurra). Celia also learns Disguise Self at this point, and transforms from a highly conspicuous giant mushroom to an intense-looking human girl. Max also punches Ishaq and gives him a black eye, to help sell his status as an abductee. Ishaq and Raul are then bound as the prisoners they are supposed to be. The party enters Thracien and picks up Celia's diamonds without incident before heading to the 'Wild Goose& Crow' tavern, with Ishaq putting on a show of defiance while Max follows behind and keeps a lookout, noticing watching eyes following them down the street. The tavern is a large building and apparently a place where mercenaries and adventurers do business, find jobs, and get paid for their services. Uthrah leads them to a room on the third floor. While Max and Celia keep watch outside, she instructs Alana, who is posing as the group's deceased second in command (the leader, the wizard Seras, fled) to enter first. After a brief encounter with a human intermediary with a ledger, they obtain directions to the point they're supposed to hand over Ishaq and Raul: a house on Black Crescent street. The team keeps its arrangement en route to the destination, with Max and Celia still separate from Uthrah's supposed party. At the house, they encounter an elf woman wearing a very distinctive outfit (Half-Trench), who leads them inside while Max and Celia wait outside as backup in case Ishaq gives the signal 'THE EMPRESS HAS FALLEN.' But instead of doing their business in the house itself, the rest of the party is led to a basement through a hidden staircase. They find that Ayleen Tua is waiting for them with the very same cleric who drowned and mutilated Ishaq the last time he was in Ayleen's clutches, in a room very much like this one, before he was sent to Traitor's Keep. Triggered by this traumatic encounter, Ishaq begins to lose his composure and casts a loud noise in an attempted distraction. Making matters worse, Ayleen commands that Ishaq be gagged, and then appears to see through Alana's disguise. As the plan begins to go to chaos, the party ROLLS INITIATIVE. ROUND ONE Ishaq - crawls to Ayleen and speaks to her, basically begging her, trying to get her gloating as was the original plan. A persuasion check is made. Markoris - moves to hold Ishaq back, but is actually doing sleight-of-hand to be ready on the quick-release knot on Ishaq's bonds. But due to a disastrous roll, Markoris ACCIDENTALLY UNTIES ISHAQ in front of Ayleen, which hardly helps their cover. Max - still waiting outside, Max realizes he can't hear any voices from inside the house anymore. Peeking through the window, he sees nothing. Despite this, he tells Celia he wants to stick to the plan: wait until they hear the signal. Raul - no action, entered initiative late Alana - thinking quickly, she keeps to her cover and re-ties Ishaq in such a way that he can easily escape if he desires. Uthra - does nothing, utterly confused by these shenanigans Ayleen - laughs at Ishaq's failed attempt at persuasion, and puts her boot on his shoulder to push him onto his back, now standing over him. She declares that she is going to have to tie up the rest of Ishaq's friends, and that they'll all have to stay- as prisoners. Celia - out of patience, Celia tries to open the door to the house. It's locked, so she breaks it down. As she enters, she tells Max 'tell them I needed to go to the bathroom.' Cleric - casts Silence on everyone in 20 feet, EVERYONE except her now can't speak and is Deafened, can't use any spells including verbal components. ROUND TWO Ishaq - Silenced and in trouble, he tries to puzzle out the spell, believing he's the only one affected. He also tries to push Alana to the door, trying to get her to escape, but doesn't budge her Markoris - backs away from Ayleen, skittering Max - enters house behind Celia, rolls perception, hears voice from upstairs, goes upstairs, meets Half-Trench Raul - tries and fails to break his bonds Alana - turns into a black bear, tackles Ayleen, and gets her off Ishaq Uthra - suspecting that she has backed the wrong side, Uthrah reverts to her original employer and tackles Alana, successfully grappling the bear Ayleen - draws a dagger, laughing her ass off, holds the dagger to Alana's throat, mouths 'I wouldn't, if I were you' Celia - joins Max upstairs, rolls Intimidation against Half-Trench while running at her and transforming back into her real mushroom self, demands 'WHERE ARE THEY?' Half-Trench: 'what the fuck are you guys doing in here?' Cleric - not in her own Silence spell, casts Hold Person (5th level) on everybody, Ishaq is Held Session ends with Team Two divided, silenced, and in mortal peril. Next session will recount how team one fared!